


They Call This "Losing" the Bet?

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Community: bbt_kink, Cosplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting it on in their Batgirl and Catwoman costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Call This "Losing" the Bet?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at the BBT Kink Meme on the 2nd January 2012. Characters are not mine and I am not making any profit off this work of fan fiction.

The two of them go back to Raj's after Stuart's done taking photos of them for the Wall of Shame, ostensibly so that Howard can get out of his Batgirl costume before he goes home to his mother.

Five minutes later, they're entangled on Raj's bed, Raj with his head under Howard's skirt as Howard straddles his face, the skintight Catwoman pants pulled down just far enough for Howard to get a throatful of Raj's cock. They've discarded masks and gloves and Howard's stupid wig, but everything else has stayed on. Mostly.

Every time they do this Raj comes first. He can't help it. There's just something about the always delicious feeling of being sucked off coupled with having Howard's cock stretching his mouth open that sets him off every damn time. He can feel it building, tries to fight it, tries to encourage Howard to ease up a little, maybe lay off the sucking for a minute or two and just enjoy what Raj is doing under his skirt, but Howard gets perversely entertained by bringing Raj off quickly.

"Oh, fuck, yes, Howard," is unintelligible with a mouthful of cock, but Howard always knows what he means. Matter of fact, Raj can feel Howard smiling as he drags his mouth slowly up Raj's cock to suck him clean. By way of response he sticks two fingers in his mouth alongside Howard's cock, wets them as much as possible, and starts teasing the sensitive skin around Howard's entrance. Howard lets out a strangled moan, and Raj grins to himself in the darkness created by the shroud of Howard's skirt.

He's surprised when Howard pulls out of his mouth and away, and blinks up at him. He can feel that his lips are that bit swollen the way Howard likes, and considering how hard he can see Howard still is, it's highly unlikely that Howard's suddenly decided that this life of debauched sin isn't for him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Howard's eyes stray to Raj's chest. "I just needed a moment."

"A moment to what, admire my beautiful cleavage?" Raj teases, and a muscle twitches under Howard's right eye, and that's when Raj gets it.

He needs a pillow under his upper back because he doesn't actually have that much cleavage to start with and it's worse if he's lying flat. Howard straddles him again, this time facing him, and the head of his cock when it comes to rest between the cups of Raj's Catwoman bra is almost as dark as Raj's own skin. Raj tucks his chin down toward his chest and licks that enticing, already gleaming head. Howard shudders and starts moving against him, one hand clinging to the headboard and the other tracing erratic fractals over Raj's exposed chest.

"Is this what you wanted?" Raj asks, rubbing along the top of Howard's cock with one hand, but the look on Howard's face - gasping for breath, eyes intently focused on where his cock's trapped between the black vinyl curves - says it all.

The wraparound straps that are supposed to be some sort of concession towards covering Catwoman's abdomen have come loose at some point and, with a little bit of finessing, Raj drags one of them up under Howard's thigh and wraps it around the base of Howard's cock. This gets Howard's attention immediately, especially when Raj gives it a gentle little pull before bending his head down to lick at the tip of Howard's cock again.

"Oh fuck," Howard chokes out, head falling back, only his grip on the headboard keeping his whole body from falling back as far as Raj can tell. Raj leans further forward and sucks more of Howard's cock into his mouth, not letting up on his makeshift cockring. He can feel the tense beat of Howard's pulse against his skin, waiting for release.

"Move," he says, a word that remains intelligible even with his mouth full, and Howard starts to move, jerky and tentative at first, and then - when he realizes that Raj's mouth and hand are going to move with him and not cut him off entirely - faster, more desperately. Now Raj can feel that needing burning tension coiling through Howard's whole body and see the plea in Howard's eyes.

Raj lets his head settle back against the pillows and idly slips his free hand into one bra cup, making a show of playing with his own nipple and nudging his knuckles against Howard's cock through the vinyl. Howard cries out a wordless need-noise and Raj tugs on the loop of vinyl one last time before letting it go.

Howard's come spattering across his skin is hot and slippery and Raj feels dirty in an oddly delicious way. The smell of it, even the look of it, make him realize that there are an awful lot of things that they haven't tried yet, and maybe quite a few where he can get the upper hand.

So to speak.


End file.
